findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Danasia
Danasia is an Island continent far to the East of Findle, known for its isolationist tendencies, with periodic bursts of imperialistic expansion. Despite the strong traditionalistic values held by its namesake race, the Danasians, the continent itself has been subjected to a variety of ruling parties, ranging from dragons during the Age of Dragons, to dwarves in the Age of Heroes, to humans in the Age of Ingenuity. The common language for the Danasian continent is Kalkanu. Geography Danasia is roughly divided into three main geographic zones. The largest by far is the south central landmass, dominated by a landscape of grassy plains, flat with low elevation. The massive Khassum Lake lies near the north east of this region, with the now capital city Gangdan residing on the southern coast of this lake. The ancient once-capital city, Oldan, lies in the middle of the plains, still active but struggling to regain the prestige it once had in the older ages. To the far west, where the Gheel river spills into Seodim Bay, the port city Mungu sits, the most contemporary city of the continent due to its prime location for commerce and trade with other nations. The northern zone is the second largest, dominated by tundra and forestry, where barbaric tribes dwell. Their historically long mastery of hunting has helped contribute to the continent's economy of exporting fine furs and pelts. In fact, Gangdan's thriving cross-cultural industry of fashion continues to this day to rely on the influx of exotic furs from the northerners. The eastern side of Danasia is mountainous and highly secluded, mostly in part to The Gash, a deep and impossibly wide canyon running the full longitudinal length of that part of the continent. Saan City is nestled in the highest mountain peak east of The Gash, a central gathering place for the many monk societies that have monasteries throughout the whole mountain range. Jido Aunne is a city hidden away deep inside a canyon wall of The Gash. Few know of this place, and even fewer have been, as the path to entry requires a perilous climb up the canyon face. Ganquii Prefecture Maguan Prefecture Maelun Prefecture Spectre Badlands Shanren Lands East of the Great Gash Jiangjilin History The continent's mostly flat geography shaped its history into a culture of nomadic tribes, roaming their spacious country on horseback and living off the land, and occasionally each other through territorial raids. Through the generations, the hundreds of separate tribes grew, battled, merged, and eventually formed into larger groups of clans, whereupon the continent entered a long era of warring clans: Major Human Clans Twenty human clans, distinct in their own way, but all alike in their survival need to keeping riding and do battle. It was in this time of perpetual clan warring that the Silver Intervention arose from the silver dragons of the eastern mountains, putting an end to the internal wars and unifying the continent under one rule. They placed the Dan clan at the head of the nation, ruled by a designated Dan, which marked the start of unified Danasia. This was also the start of The Danasian Naming ritual, to promote both heritage and national unity among human clans. Great cities formed and culture bloomed, a visage of which can be seen in the modern cities of Danasia today. Though the silver dragons promoted peace, and brought greater sophistication to Danasian culture, war ran through Danasian blood, and they never ceased to hone their mastery of combat. Thus, when the Age of Dragons ended, it was only natural for the nation, bolstered by unity and enflamed by their repressed desire for warfare, to eventually venture out and seek battle elsewhere. Some became allies to nations across the sea to aid them in their wars. Others, in the north sought war for war's sake, inciting the fateful Crûisgar Incident, and leading to the rule of Dankills. Common Races Category:Regions Category:Danasia